


You're my Queen (and I'm your Lionheart)

by Talinor



Series: The Dawn Will Come [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Age Origins AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, very minor klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "So... what's going to happen?" He asked. "To us? To..." He laid his hand hesitantly on top of hers. "This?""Actually," she said. "That was going to be my second point to talk about."His stomach started to sink. He tried to remain hopeful that this would be a good thing, but part of him doubted it.He didn't want to lose her. Especially not now, just when everything seemed to be going right for once.-The evening after they defeat the Blight, Shiro and Allura have a talk.





	You're my Queen (and I'm your Lionheart)

**Author's Note:**

> GASP  
> I actually did a shallura fic???  
> that only barely mentioned klance???  
> that was really fun to write???  
> enjoy!

The next few hours after the end of the Blight were absolutely hectic. Shiro still couldn't believe it; that the archdemon that haunted his dreams for nearly a year now since he first became a Grey Warden lay still. It was finally dead, after the price of thousands of innocent lives paid for it. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the battle as clearly as if he was still there.

The seemingly countless darkspawn horde sprawled all around him. Tainted blood sang with the call to spill more. It had made goosebumps run down his skin being around so many at once. The glimpse of Lance rushing for the dreaded dragon. Realization washing over him a little too late. The brilliant burst of light that shot up from the killing blow into the darkened sky like a heavenly beacon. It nearly drowned out the sounds of Lance's pained screaming. The light only illuminated the young man's face twisted in an expression of pure anguish.

In that moment, all Shiro's fears piled together and weighed on his shoulders. His doubts dragged themselves into his throat, blocking his breath like heavy smoke. Was Keith lying about the ritual? Was he witnessing the death of one of his closest friends, frozen to the spot he stood?

If it didn't, Lance didn't deserve to be the one to make the sacrifice. He didn't talk about his family much- something obviously drove him from them and made him join the Grey Wardens- but he obviously cared for them. He still had them. They didn't deserve to lose him in such a way.

Shiro didn't have much of a family to go back to after all this. The noble Shirogane line spanning centuries would end with him. It would've been a darker storybook ending- the valiant hero avenging the murder of his family and joining them after bringing peace to the land.

But then the light faded, and Lance's still-living body fell. The darkspawn fled, a growing black stain retreating from the ruins of Denerim. Going back to the dark depths where they belonged.

Keith didn't lie. The ritual Lance and him 'conducted' the night before worked.

_Once the Blight is over, I will go to raise the child how I wish. You don't try to find or follow me. Ever._

By the time the four of them got back to the front gates where Hunk and Keith had been helping the soldiers defend, Keith was gone without a trace. That fact wounded Lance more, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

_"Really?" Keith asked during their last conversation. "After all we've been through, I'm not going with you?"_

_"In your delicate condition?" Shiro asked. "No. You're safer here."_

_Keith had scoffed at that. He had to admit, in hindsight, the notion was a little bit ridiculous. But he really was trying to look out for Keith's best interests. "You know me, Takashi," he said. "I'm hardly what you'd call 'delicate'." He sighed. "But I understand your decision." He smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes amid the reflection of smoke and fire. "So I believe this is our final goodbye."_

_"It doesn't have to be. I would always welcome a good friend at my side."_

_"I know," he said. "And I'm honored you would count me as such. But you know our agreement, and the archdemon awaits, so I will be brief." His eyes shone. "I... wish to thank you for all you've done for me. When we met, I thought you were going to send me away the moment you stepped out of the Wilds at best." His fingers nervously intertwined as he spoke. His eyes became downcast, blinking away tears."But you didn't. You accepted me when few others did. You've become like a brother to me, and..." He set his jaw and met Shiro's gaze. Despite his obvious efforts, his voice still wavered. "I-I will be... very cross with you if I find out you don't get out of this alive."_

_Without a word, Shiro grabbed the apostate and pulled him in for a hug. Keith stiffened a bit at the foreign friendly contact out of instinct, but quickly loosened up and reciprocated._

_"Live gloriously, my friend." were the last words Keith ever spoke to him._

Shiro laid down on the bed with a huffed breath. His armor still reeked of darkspawn blood, dried ichor staining the silverite. That stench would definitely seep into the sheets and probably ruin some poor Redcliffe servant's day later on. The part of his mind that could still function at the moment regretted that.

But it was too late now, and he was absolutely _exhausted._ They'd gotten to Denerim in the early hours of the morning and went well into the afternoon before the archdemon finally fell. The rest of the day had been dedicated to celebration and the walk back to Redcliffe. Smiling and singing along to whatever verse of the Chant of Light the surviving soldiers picked.

His muscles were probably going to be sore tomorrow, but other than the exhaustion he didn't really feel anything. He just felt mind-numbingly tired. His eyelids felt extremely heavy, and he was very tempted to just give in and close them. He'd drift off and probably get more rest than he'd had since this mess started.

The only thing that stopped him was the familiar approaching footsteps sounding from down the hall. They were quiet and very hard to hear, so he immediately knew who it was. Allura was very light on her feet, but he knew her well enough to know when it was just her sneaking around and not an assassin with malicious intent.

Sure enough, when he looked at the doorway, there she was. As usual, she was a vision to behold. Even with darkspawn blood hastily scrubbed off her skin and her hair pulled into a messy bun that looked just about ready to fall out.

Instead of her regular leather armor, she wore a pale lilac gown lined with white and gilded linings. It looked brand new and made her look breathtakingly beautiful.

Then again, it didn't take anything special to make her look that way in his eyes. She was a work of art all her own- moonlight hair and starlike eyes like the Maker handcrafted her with loving care. Her heart was like a blazing sun, and he counted himself lucky to be able to bask in it's warmth instead of the inferno fury their enemies faced.

"Takashi?" He snapped back to attention and realized he'd been staring at her. Allura raised a brow in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said with a dreamy smile. "Just admiring the view in front of me."

Her face flushed at that, a smile and chuckle his reward. "You're so sweet I could just eat you up sometimes," her eyes gave a suggestive glint at the words. "You know that, right?"

"Well," he answered with a playful smile. "I wouldn't mind it if you did."

Allura laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, _Hero of Ferelden."_ she said his new title with a teasing grin. "Maker knows you've certainly earned it." She stepped into the room. The lighthearted expression quickly melted into uncertainty as she stepped closer to the bed. "It's good to see you," she started. "But I didn't just come here to tell you that. We need to talk about... things."

That grabbed his attention.

"Of course," he said, leaning forward slightly. "What is it?"

"Not here," she told him. "I want to tell you somewhere that's a bit more... private."

Shiro raised a brow. "We're alone here, aren't we?" He asked. "What could be _more_ private than here?"

"You have no idea," she said. "The servants tend to eavesdrop. I don't want to risk that." She bent down to kiss him gently, a slightly calloused hand tracing his cheek. He accepted the gift gladly. The loose strands of hair dangling in Allura's face tickled his nose.

She pulled away after a moment, but didn't go far. Her forehead rested upon his. "Please," she practically whispered, an intimate ghost he barely heard. "What I wish to say should be for your ears only." Her striking blue eyes were pleading with him even more than her words were.

Shiro smiled. "You make a very compelling argument," he said. He faked mulling it over a moment before finally letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well, love. Lead," he grasped her hand. "And I will follow."

Allura's flushed cheeks returned with a renewed vigor at the gesture. Her smile graced his presence once more. "Thank you," she said softly. "I know just the right place to go." Her hand returned the embrace as she moved to head out of the room, dragging her willing cargo behind her.

Despite his exhaustion, Shiro followed along at the same pace she was going. To the Void with sore muscles. After a day like today, not even another dragon could stop him from staying where he wanted to be- by her side. Tomorrow onward held new twists and turns, but he had a gut feeling she'd remain a constant in the ebb and flow of a Grey Warden's chaotic life.

But he could worry about tomorrow's troubles tomorrow. Tonight, it was just the two of them. High on the life they miraculously still had and racing down the elaborately decorated hallways of Redcliffe Castle. Allura's childhood home.

An elven servant who'd been cleaning the floors shrieked in surprise as they raced for her. It was much too late to get out of the way, but luckily the poor girl was low enough for them to jump over without incident. It was as easy as jumping over a low hurdle. A low hurdle that cowered with her hands covering most of her head, just in case.

"Sorry!" Shiro called back to her.

Allura glanced back at the dark-haired elf. "Promise I'll make it up to you later, Evelina!"

They probably should have stopped. Properly apologized to the poor girl. But at this point, Shiro felt like if he stopped, so would the much-needed rush of freedom. Reality would sink its cold creeping claws into him.

For almost an entire _year_ since Zarkon retreated his forces and left the King of Ferelden and most of the brave souls not in his own battalion to die at the battle of Altea, Shiro had been working tirelessly. Traveling around, never sleeping in the same area twice, risking his life again and again with only the trust of his companions to keep him sane sometimes. Whether it was placing a king on the empty throne of the Dwarven capital of Orzammar or helping cure a millennia-old lycanthropic curse for a Dalish clan, he'd certainly been kept busy. All to build up an army to stop the Blight, as was his duty as a Grey Warden.

Moments like these had been rare since the Joining. Tomorrow, such freedom would definitely be even more so. So tonight was a Maker-given opportunity, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Allura seemed to share his sentiment, as she didn't even hesitate to keep going. She practically flew down the stairs with practiced ease. Shiro stumbled after her, not as familiar with the territory as she was.

"Come on," Allura said, urging him along. "Not much further now." They were quickly approaching a fine dark oaken door with vine-like carvings lining the edges done obviously by a loving and careful hand. She turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open to reveal the private place she had in mind.

A small, but delicately decorated garden. Cobblestones embedded into the ground like jewels formed a path down the grounds. They passed a small pond shadowed by an old tree with lines of leaves limply reaching down for the waters and a clean marble bench edging the pool. Different kinds of flowers followed along both sides of the path, blending together in a strangely charming way. Lush green grass filled any void that wasn't already taken. All framed by the clear silver light of the full moon overhead. And then Allura stepped out to join the vision before him, as awed by the sight as he was with an added hint of familiarity.

He had to admit, the sight of it took his breath away.

"Like it?" She asked, letting go of his hand and spreading her arms out to embrace the moonlight.

"It's beautiful," he told her fondly, his eyes fixated on her. "But I'm sure you're used to hearing that by now."

"What do you-" she seemed confused when she turned to look at him. Then she saw the focus of his gaze. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh." She smiled. "There you go again, with the sweet compliments."

"I'm simply saying the truth," he said, stepping up to her side. "...Does it make you uncomfortable? I'll stop if you want me to." He said it with complete seriousness. If she wished him to, he'd climb up atop the highest point of Redcliffe Castle and sing her praises until he no longer held a voice in his throat. But if she did not, he could easily filter it down. He made sure to be certain of her consent before he started singing her praises.

Allura shook her head. "No," she told him. "I do not mind it, don't worry." Her hand found his once again, their fingers interlocking like perfect puzzle pieces finally reunited. "But we still need to talk."

"Of course," he had not forgotten. "What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip, looking to and from him nervously. Finally, she sighed, and that exhale seemed to loosen the tension building up upon her shoulders. "I must confess," she started. "I... have not been honest with you. With anyone in the group, but especially not you."

His brows furrowed at that. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Well," she said. "It's... complicated. I haven't lied to you, love." Her eyes met his, steely and serious. "I never would, and I want you to know that." Her gaze finally fell. "But I _have_ been withholding information from you. Something I've never told anyone else."

She'd roped in his attention easily. "And what would that be?"

"I was raised here all my life," she told him. "You already know that. But I've never told you why." She started down the stone path, and he followed along. "Arl Alfor is a kind, wonderful man. But no matter how he acts like one towards me, he is not my father. My biological one, at least." She looked towards him. "I'm a bastard child." She let out a halfhearted chuckle. It sounded more like an exhale filled with bitterness. "And lucky me, I'm not just _any_ bastard child. I'm the result of a star-struck elven maid and King Maric himself."

Shiro's eyes widened at that. He didn't quite know how to respond to that. Many questions flitted through his mind like hummingbirds, too quick to catch so he could ask them. So he went with the easiest (and most concerning) question to ask- "The King's dead without any other heirs. Does that mean...?"

Allura seemed to pick up where his thoughts were headed. "...that I'm next in line for the empty throne?" She finished, stepping over the flowers to the grass. "Yes. It does."

Shiro tried to tread as carefully as he could, so he wouldn't mess up the flowers or Allura's feelings. "Forgive me for asking," he said. "But... why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He tried not to sound a bit hurt.

The main word being 'tried'.

"It isn't that I don't trust you," she assured. "In truth, I've never had to tell that information to anyone. Everyone around me either already knew, or they found out somehow." Her hand slipped out of his grasp as she sat herself down upon the stone bench. Her arms crossed to cradle her own body. She looked away from him forlornly with a halfhearted smile. "Everyone who knew always ended up... treating me differently. Like they either envied me or I was some delicate flower that needed constant protection. I should have told you, but..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I liked being part of a team, not the princess in peril."

He smiled, sitting down at her side. "The former does suit you more," he agreed. 

She looked at him with veiled hopefulness. "So... you aren't angry at me? For hiding this from you?"

"Not really," he said with a shake of his head. "I can understand why you did it. It's just... a surprise." He tore his gaze away from her. A new question was growing in his mind, triggering a gradual buildup of uncertainty. It fed on his self-doubt and gnawed at his tired mind.

Finally he let the question free into the open air.

"So... what's going to happen?" He asked. "To us? To..." He laid his hand hesitantly on top of hers. "This?"

"Actually," she said. "That was going to be my second point to talk about."

His stomach started to sink. He tried to remain hopeful that this would be a good thing, but part of him doubted it.

He didn't want to lose her. Especially not now, just when everything seemed to be going right for once.

"Me being Queen of Ferelden would complicate things considerably," she started to explain. He listened intently. "Suffice to say, our plans about exploring the world after the Blight was over are likely never to happen."

"I gathered as much," he confessed. "Still, it was a nice dream."

She chuckled lightly. "That it was." Her hand moved from her side to hold the hand atop it. "And due to what happened with Maric, I will probably be urged to marry some nobleman and have children as soon as possible to avoid it happening again."

His stomach sank further down. "Of course."

"Thankfully," he almost didn't notice the small smile on her face. "I already have someone in mind to be the next King of Ferelden."

Did she mean...? No. She couldn't. Could she? He didn't want to assume, just in case he was somehow wrong.

"Oh?" He tried his hardest not to sound hopeful. "Would you mind telling me about him?"

"Of course," Allura said with a sly smile. "He's kind, handsome, hardworking... an excellent commander." She was looking directly at him. Her gaze partnered with the fond smile erased all doubts in his mind. "He's very sweet, and has never made me feel like less than an equal to him." She moved closer. "Not to mention, he's the last member of the Shirogane noble house, so none of the bannorn can complain about me 'breaking the rules' by marrying the man I love more than anything else." She moved off the bench, facing him on one knee. One hand moved to get something from a small pouch in her dress while the other still held his hand.

Andraste's _breath,_ he must be dreaming. Only this one was the kind of dream he'd never want to wake up from.

"So, Takashi Shirogane," she pulled out a small velvety purple box. "Would you do me the honor," she opened it to reveal an inky black interior, the silver engraved diamond ring resting in it contrasting considerably. "Of marrying me?"

"I-I-" Shiro grasped at the right words he wanted to say.

 _Of course. I'd marry you despite any and all consequences. Even if marrying you somehow sent us to the Fade for the rest of our lives, I'd die happy knowing every moment of officially being yours was like a waking dream._ There were thousands of romantic answers he wanted to give, but he knew he wouldn't get halfway without breaking into tears.

Only one answer truly mattered, anyways.

He nodded. Tears were already blurring his vision. _"Yes."_ Allura's expression lit up at the answer. His shy smile grew wider. "Yes!" They met each other in a mutual embrace, the word repeated like a holy mantra on his lips. 

Until something even better than any word graced them.

In that moment, he didn't care what future lay ahead of them. He knew now that if he was walking into the unknown, she would be at his side.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're here for lance trying to find keith, don't worry, that's next!)  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
